Six Long Years
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Six years after the war ended and Draco Malfoy was now a trained Healer; he lived on the breadline but was satisfiyed with his life for once. Until Harry Potter came back onto his path. Mentions of blood & a little violence in later chapters. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

It had been six years since the war had ended.

It had been six long, tough years for Draco Malfoy; he was no longer the rigid, heartless boy he'd once been.

When the war ended Draco had sat in his dark room for nearly six months, not knowing what to do with his life now; there was barely any of his family's money left, his father was in jail and his mother on the edge of a mental breakdown.

It was by sheer luck that Draco noticed in the paper that St Mungo's were advertising for a potions maker and that was the exact subject Draco had mastered.

The young Malfoy supplied the hospital with several bottles daily of perfectly made potions in return for a good price; bringing home his first lot of coins he felt a warm feeling inside, he was proud of himself.

Even if his mother was not.

After several months one of the nurses joked that Draco should think about becoming a Healer, after watching him help a little boy drink his potion.

The thought kept Draco up at night, he didn't mention it to his mother and began the process; most of it was paperwork, some of it was potions and wand work, but a big section of the training was how to deal with patients.

Draco felt daunted at first, he'd never been very good with people but the war had changed him, he felt different about everything, so he put on his best smile and talked kindly.

It took less than a year and Draco was a fully trained Healer.

Narcissa had not taken the news well; she locked herself in a room, broke several things, shouted for half an hour before coming out with a stained face.

"why Draco?" she wailed, "why lower yourself."

Draco frowned, "lower myself to what mother? Lower than this?" he gestured to the derelict mansion around them; the peeling wallpaper, broken windows, not a single other lifeform than themselves.

As proud as Draco was of himself, and his mother was sometimes when her mood was right, patients and other Healers were cautious.

Everyday was an upward struggle for Healer Draco, he was given all the awkward jobs, worked for long hours everyday and having to deal with awful old patients who hated him simply because he was a Malfoy.

Draco persisted and even though he was tired and not paid very well, for the first time in his life he felt good about himself.

Unfortunately Harry Potter had to ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2

Healer Draco had been at work since four that morning, it was now just gone lunchtime, and Draco had yet to stop working; he'd already had a disagreement with an elderly gentleman and a woman wanting to know why her husband was still in a coma.

"Healer Malfoy." One of the nurses found him in the potions area as he was getting the potion for his coma patient, "you have a patient."

"okay," Draco sighed, pouring the potion out, "take this to bed 41 then please." He bustled passed her to the newest occupied bed.

"Good afternoon, I'm Healer Malfoy, how can I help you?" he said swishing back the curtain and put on his kindest smile.

It disappeared the second his eyes landed on his new patient; Harry Potter.

Tall, dark and gorgeous as ever Harry's face lit up at the sight of his Healer, "well, I never. Draco Malfoy."

Draco huffed in annoyance before he noticed that Harry's arm was sitting at an odd angle, "what happened?" he asked as he approached the boy who lived twice.

"I fell over at work." Harry laughed, "I tripped over a House Elf, I was carrying a load of papers." He seemed very non-plus about the whole situation.

Draco had read a couple of years ago that Harry worked in one of the offices at the Ministry, a safe and boring job with no risks, and yet he still managed to damage himself.

Taking the broken arm gently in his hands Draco noted that it was more than one break but easily fixed, "I'll just need to do a simple spell and then you can be on your way." He informed his still grinning patient.

"don't pull a Lockheart on me." Harry snorted.

Draco paused, he was used to his patients being silent, rude even, but he never expected the Harry Potter to be so chummy with him; it wasn't like they'd ever been friends.

"umm," Draco cleared his throat, "just hold still."

One quick spell later and Harry's arm was fixed but instead of leaving he stayed on the bed flexing his fingers.

"if you need anything more then you're more than welcome to call for a nurse but I must go now." Draco told him pleasantly.

"wait." Harry said firmly, "why don't we go for lunch."

Draco frowned so hard it hurt but he quickly wiped it away, "I haven't time for lunch." He said softly.

"or breakfast." Harry commented, "the nurse said you don't really eat."

Straightening his back proudly Draco crossed his arms tightly across his chest, "I don't eat here." He gritted firmly, "is there anything else?"

Harry was suddenly very close, "come on Malfoy, just a little lunch."

Stepping back Draco observed his once enemy, he looked all kind and sincere, a tightening feeling gripped Draco's stomach and he definitely didn't feel hungry.

"not today." Draco finally said, only hearing himself after he said it.

Harry's face lit up again, "tomorrow then!" he said happily and began to saunter off, he paused at the door, "great work by the way. Top Healer." He pointed to his healed arm and winked at Draco.

Healer Malfoy flushed bright red, unable to make his body move, not sure what had happened and was brought back by someone tugging on his coat.

"my arm hurts Mr Healer." It was a little boy who was a patient Draco hadn't been allowed to attend to.

Escorting the little boy back to his bed Draco noticed that his arm was a burn in the slow process of healing.

"your Healer will be over shortly." Draco informed him kindly.

The little boy stuck out his bottom lip, "but you're here now."

Draco smiled; he wasn't allowed to tend to other Healer's patients, especially children without their parents.

But it was true that he was the only Healer availably and the little patient needed help; collecting some burn salve Draco applied it gently to the burnt arm.

"my Healer is grumpy." The little boy said.

Draco nodded, Healer Bailey was a very unhappy man, "he does his best."

Carefully wrapping the arm back up Draco wrote down how much he had applied and the time, suddenly the little boy's mother appeared.

"what are you doing?" she snapped.

Draco resisted rolling his eyes; when he first started working at St Mungos it used to ruin his day whenever a patient was rude or didn't want to be seen by him but now the Malfoy took it all in his stride.

"your son was in need of assistant and I was available." He told the mother gently.

The woman flushed a horrible shade of pink, "but, you aren't his doctor!" she shrieked.

"he was Harry Potter's doctor." The little boy piped up, "and my arm feels much better."

There was silence, the woman looked between her young son and Healer Malfoy, he could almost see the cogs turning in her head.

Finally Draco sighed, "mr Potter was here about a broken arm," he informed her.

The mother suddenly looked stiff, she readjusted her jacket, "yes, well, thank you." She forced out.

"I want him as my Healer mummy." The little boy said very loudly.

To avoid conflict further Draco slipped out and continued with brewing several more potions for the impending day ahead.

When Draco returned home his mother was not in a very good mood so he locked himself in the kitchen to avoid her and so she couldn't get to the knives.

While he sat in the kitchen, the fire blazing, his meal of soup gone long ago, Draco thoughts kept going back Harry; they certainly were different people now but the whole time during Hogwarts they had both gone out of their way to cause trouble for each other.

But one look at Harry and Draco felt funny all over; maybe it was all the years of resentment, of hurt about not being befriended or realising that the bitter child he had been was nothing more than a copy of his bitter father.

A sudden happy feeling leapt into Draco's chest at the mere thought of seeing Harry the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

All through the night Draco stayed happy, even going to work at five in the morning didn't damper his mood; Healer Bailey gave the young Malfoy a foul look because the little boy had screamed till they changed his Healer.

Draco knew it was going to be a long wait till lunchtime but Harry appeared long before that, with Ron Weasley in tow.

"I hurt myself again." Harry laughed lightly, a strange growth trying to escape from his shirt.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "you really are clumsy." He commented.

Ron hadn't stopped scowling at him, he too had both arms covered in growths, but he had yet to say anything.

"what happened this time?" Draco asked so he could do his job.

"you don't have to tell him mate." Ron suddenly snapped.

Healer Malfoy paused, even Harry looked slightly surprised, "I'm afraid he does." Draco said, "because it is my job." He gestured to his white coat.

Ron looked very sour but didn't say other word.

"it was a document, it was covered in something and when I read what was on it this happened." Harry explained quickly, "I brought lunch." He added in a whisper.

Draco nearly broke the nib on his quill, it was nine-forty-five in the morning, "well, maybe after you've healed." He cleared his throat, "do you have the document?"

Ron produced the shabby bit of paper and Draco felt himself burn with shame; the document had belonged to his family for many years, it had been lost during the war when the Ministry had taken everything.

"wait here." Draco managed to breath and made his way to the potions station.

Draco took a long deep breath as he stood at the potions station, document still clutched in his hand; he couldn't believe that something so dangerous had slipped through the Ministy's fingers and Harry Potter of all people had come by it.

When he returned with the antidote the blond could hear Harry and Ron talking in low voices.

"I don't understand why it has to be that prat." Ron hissed.

"cos he's the best Healer here." Harry answered calmly.

"that's not what I mean, and you know it!" Ron's voice was rising, "why are you…"

Draco swept back the curtain; he didn't want to hear anymore, certainly not why Harry was being so nice to him.

"please lift your shirt." Healer Draco instructed the now grinning Harry.

With a very professional manner Draco applied to Harry's slightly hairy chest before moving onto Ron.

"is it just your arms?" Healer Draco asked kindly.

Ron looked at the blond like he was something that he'd scraped off his shoes; Draco felt a twinge of shame, "what goes around comes around." He thought bitterly.

Without saying a word to the Healer Ron shoved his blistered arms at him to be covered in the antidote.

Cleaning off his hands Draco gave them both a professional smile, "it'll take about half an hour to work so you're welcome to wait here but please don't wonder about." He told them.

"then let's have something to eat." Harry announced, producing a bag filled with food.

Draco sighed deeply, "it's still too early and I am still too busy." He said firmly before leaving.

Half an hour later Ron left but Harry didn't and at ten past twelve the boy who lived tracked Draco down.

"lunchtime!" Harry announced loudly as Healer Draco tended to an elderly gentleman.

"mr Harry Potter, what an honor!" the bitter gentleman, who moments before had been spitting insults at Draco, "what brings you here?"

Harry gave the man a slightly twisted smile, it had Draco stop still, "I'm here to take the best Healer in England to lunch." Harry said in a shocking cheerful voice.

There was no time to respond as Draco was dragged away.

"Stop!" Draco snapped, pulling his arm away, "I was with a patient, just because you can do what you wish doesn't mean the rest of us do. Have some respect." He immediately clamped his lips together, regretting saying that much.

Harry held his hands up in surrender, a sly smile on his lips, "I'm sorry." He said genuinely.

Draco sighed a few times, trying to get his thoughts in check, he felt so strange talking to Harry like they were friends; "look, it's fine. But I need to authorise lunch with my supervisor." He told him calmly.

Harry pulled a face, "you've been at work for like six hours, you deserve a break."

"Healer Malfoy!" came a booming voice, making Draco flinch.

The Supervisor was an aged man with a silver beard and a sour temper, he also deeply hated Draco.

"Mr Anderson has informed me that you've just abandoned your check up on him." He snarled, spitting slightly.

Draco felt like a child again, his tongue tied and he couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

"it was my doing." Harry butted in, smiling sickeningly again, "I was taking him to lunch, any objections."

There was an edge to his voice that left no room for disagreement and in no time Draco found himself in the hospital café with Harry pulling out all manner of foods.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like to eat, I tried asking Parkinson but all I got back was a rude letter so I just packed everything." Harry rambled as he added more and more to the already full table.

After six years of living on barely anything the mere sight of all the food made Draco hungry and feel sick at the same time.

Any coherent thought disappeared when Harry placed a little frosted cupcake on the table and Draco had to resist the urge to shove the whole thing in his mouth.

"eat up." Harry said as he took a huge bite out of an overfilled sandwich.

Draco took a deep breath before, as casually as he could, picked up the cupcake and took a huge, satisfying bite.

The boy who lived snorted a laugh through his nose, "take the paper off Draco!" he exclaimed while still laughing.

Draco flushed bright red, he thought he'd been so dignified and calm, as he peeled off the remaining paper, "don't have cupcakes very often." He mumbled through a mouthful.

Harry nodded before going back to his sandwich, "I'll bring you another one tomorrow." He said casually and shot the blond a small smile.

Draco smiled softly too; there was going to be a tomorrow.

They were quiet for the rest lunch; Draco managed to eat a sandwich and some crackers without embarrassing himself but did drop his cup of Earl Grey tea onto the floor.

"this was nice." Draco said as they walked back to the ward, "thank you."

For a while Harry said nothing but he was smiling, "I'm glad you're like this Draco." He suddenly said.

Draco frowned, "what, poor? Pathetic?" he gritted.

"no, you, the proper you." Harry stated firmly, stopping them both at the potions station, "you're not some clone or sheep."

The young Malfoy self-consciously touched his Dark Mark, all wrapped up in bandages under his sleeve, "well, having nothing brings out who you really are." He muttered softly.

"i've got to admit it's much easier to flirt with you when you're not being a git." Harry laughed and his whole face lit up happily.

Draco turned a bright shade of red, his stomach twisting in nerves and heart beating so hard he was worried Harry would see.

Harry shoved the bag with the remaining lunch into Draco's hands, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye." And with that he sauntered off down the corridor.

"he didn't kiss you." Draco's brain said suddenly, the thought made him jump and he felt a bit stupid.

"Healer Malfoy!" the Supervisor was standing with a sour look, "if you are quite done daydreaming and stuffing your face then maybe you'd like to see to some patients."

For the rest of the day Draco went from being giddy to embarrassed so much that he had to take a breath; when he came home he shared the rest of the food with his mother.

Narcissa was in a good mood, "did you get paid a bonus?" she asked nibbling on a biscuit.

"no, just some fortunate luck." Draco smiled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry was waiting for him, at five in the morning, looking worse for wear but still smiled and had no visible injuries.

"don't you have some of your own work to do?" Draco joked as he took off his coat.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I do actually today." He confessed.

Disappointment thumped into Draco's chest, "oh." He breathed, trying not to sound as unhappy as he truly felt.

"that's why I'm here, to tell you that I won't be able to do lunch and to bring you this." Harry presented the blond with a bag filled with food and treats.

Draco sighed, "thanks." He muttered taking the bag, he felt heavy all over.

There was silence, just the coughing of one of the patients, until Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I am really sorry, they sprung it on me last night." He looked all kind and sincere, "I'll see you tomorrow though."

"I won't be here tomorrow." Draco finally said, not moving Harry's hand, "I have to go to Azkaban, I see to the inmates."

Harry smiled kindly, he squeezed Draco's shoulder, "see you in a few days then." He looked like he wanted to say more but instead disappeared into the dark hallways.

With a huge, cleansing sigh Draco stashed the food with his coat and went to work but he still felt heavy and a bit sad that he wouldn't be seeing Harry.

Which was ridicules because he hadn't seen the boy who lived for six years, apart from in newspapers, and they'd only had lunch once.

Draco somehow managed to get through the day, being denied a lunch break by his bad tempered supervisor, and when he returned home his mother had broken a window and locked herself in his father's empty study.

Waiting in Draco's room was a majestic Eagle Owl, a note clamped in it sharp beak; taking the note very carefully the blond waited to be nipped for payment but the owl immediately took off into the night.

The note in the familiar messy scribble of Harry Potter, there was also a photo pinned to it.

Hi Draco

Hope you had a good day & ate all that food

You'll never guess what we found

Check out the photo

Take care at Azkaban tomorrow

From Harry

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes; had Harry really forgotten about all those years of fighting, of spite, of childish name calling and now he was being all caring and worried.

It wasn't that the Healer minded, it was nice to be worried about but, for the most, Draco could take care of himself.

Finally looking at the photo Draco had to sit down; they'd found the second half of the Vanishing Cabinet, the half that hadn't burnt.

Harry and Ron were grinning in the photo, obviously proud of themselves and Harry had written on the back.

We got to set fire to it

Draco had no idea that stuff like that was still out there so long after the war had ended; obviously Harry didn't have some simple, boring office job.

On the one day in the week where Draco went to Azkaban he got to leave later because people were only allowed into the prison at certain times.

"Mother!" Draco called through the still locked door of the study, "I'm going to Azkaban today, is there anything you want me to tell father?"

"tell him to come back here!" his mother shrieked, "tell him to come save us!" she was sobbing.

Draco would have more sympathy if it had been the first time Narcissa had asked but every week she asked, "mother you know he can't come back, he's in prison." He reminded her gently.

The door was suddenly ripped open; Narcissa had aged very suddenly, she was haggard and greasy, "he's innocent!" she hissed in her son's face.

Draco pushed her back with annoyance, "father is not innocent, he deserves this and you know it. The Malfoys are by no way good or pure or innocent, we must right the wrongs we had committed. Father will remain in Azkaban till the end of his days." He told her sternly.

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears and she slammed the door shut again; Draco didn't feel bad about what he'd said, his mother's delusion that they'd done nothing wrong in the war just because she'd seen sense towards the end was getting tedious.

At nine Draco went to the Floo system; since the Dementors no longer guarded Azkaban they had to set up a Floo system for the guards to get to and from the prison.

"goodbye mother!" Draco called into the quiet house and he stepped into the fireplace.

Even without the Dementors Azkaban was still unpleasant, Draco immediately heard the insane screams of the inmates; a guard was waiting for him.

"hey Draco." Today the guard was Blaise Zabini.

After the war Blaise had been put on trial for various crimes but he hadn't killed or tortured anyone so he was sentenced to doing community service in Azkaban only to find that he didn't mind doing the job.

"that day again." Blaise gave his friend a big toothy smile.

Draco sighed, always feeling weird seeing any of his old gang, he would see Goyle today in one of the cells, but his dark friend seemed happier being isolated.

"something weird has happened." Draco suddenly said, setting his medical bag down.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, usually they just passed little jokes before Healer Draco would get to work, "what's up? Is it your mum?"

Sighing Draco wasn't sure how to phrase his problem, "it's Harry Potter." He finally said, "he's being really nice to me. And I mean really nice."

Blaise was silent for a moment before shrugging, "oh, well, it's about time too." He said casually, "he's been eye-shagging you for years."

Draco chocked on air and had to listen to his friend laughing at him.

Healer Malfoy decided to see his father first; Lucius looked like a ghost, pale and long paper white hair down his back.

"morning father." Draco said as he entered the cell.

Lucius's dead eyes looked up at his son, he licked his chapped lips before speaking, "have I been freed?" he croaked.

Draco wished he didn't have to deal with his parents sometimes, both were delusional, "no father, I'm here to examine you."

His father sat statue still as Draco assess him, only to come the same conclusion as all the previous weeks; he was fine, skinny from refusing food but the guards weren't allowed to force feed.

"here's your sleeping potion, I'll give the rest to Blaise." Draco informed his father and left the cell with a second look back.

Some of the inmates had injuries from hurting themselves in their madness, others just needed a sleeping potion like his father and Goyle refused to even look at his former best friend.

Blaise was sipping a cup of tea while reading the Daily Prophet, "what you gunna do about Potter then?" he asked.

Draco stalled by putting all his things away; he had no idea, he couldn't keep taking food from Harry but if he kept hanging around the Chosen One then he was going to fall hard for him.

"would, would it be bad if I, you know…" Draco mumbled.

Swinging his long legs off the spare chair Blaise turned to the blond, "does he make you happy Draco? Like, genuinely happy." He asked seriously.

"what if it's a prank? Between him and the Weasley." Draco blurted out.

"and what if it's not." Blaise sound very serious indeed, "what if he wants to give you so much more than you've ever had."

Draco knew his friend wasn't talking about money or fame but love and attention; his parents had been busy and occupied with society to give those things to their son and his friends had practically been bought.

"you think he could." Draco said nervously.

Blaise clapped Draco hard on the back, "anything is possible." He laughed heartily, "besides, he spoke for you during your father's hearing."

Draco's head shot up, "what?"

"didn't you know? They wanted to send all of you to Azkaban but Potter heard about it and was in that courtroom for like two hours arguing with them." Blaise told him, he eyed his friend suspiciously, "it was in the paper, how could you not know that?"

Draco remembered that for months he'd locked himself away, he hadn't read a single paper but if he'd know that long ago he certainly wouldn't have thanked Harry.

"I have lunch with him tomorrow." Draco finally said, "we can talk about it then." He smiled at Blaise.

"don't blow it mate, you already seem happier." Blaise winked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

However it was nearly two by the time Harry turned up the next day, even then he looked ruffled and unfocused.

"everything okay?" Draco asked kindly as he took the blood pressure of an overweight woman.

Harry ruffled his dark hair, "yeah, I was up really late filling in paperwork, sorry I'm late." He said breathlessly.

Draco smiled fondly at the boy who lived; he'd thought about what Harry had done for him all those years before and felt light all over, "it's okay." He answered genuinely.

A small chocolate cupcake was suddenly presented in Draco's face and his mouth immediately watered; Harry was grinning wildly at the unrestrained look on the blond's face.

Draco quickly whisked away the cupcake before his patient decided to swallow the treat whole, "buttering me up for something?" he joked.

"kinda." Harry admitted, "that one is as a sorry for being late and this one.." he produced another cupcake, this one littered with sprinkles, "is cos Ron and Hermione are joining us for lunch."

Sighing deeply Draco excused himself from his patient and went to the potions station; he'd really been hoping for a quiet lunch where he could talk to Harry properly, he certainly didn't want to spend the whole lunch having Ron glaring at him.

"that's okay isn't it?" Harry asked cautiously, "I can cancel." He offered.

Draco sighed, "no, don't do that, let's go." He took a bite out of one of the cupcakes, "they don't need another reason to hate me." He thought bitterly.

Harry's face lit up happily, if not slightly relieved, he searched the ward for the supervisor and waved wildly at him, "I'm borrowing Draco!" he shouted loudly.

Blushing deeply Draco slipped into his coat and ignored his fuming supervisor.

In St Mungos café Ron and Hermione were already sat down, arguing about something in hushed voices and immediately stopped when they were joined.

Surprising Hermione smiled at Draco, "how have you been?" she asked looking straight at the blond.

For a moment Draco wasn't sure what to say; he'd been awful to Harry during school but he'd been unacceptable to Hermione and she was actually being nice to him.

"fine." He finally said with a small smile and she still didn't look away, "surviving." He added lightly.

Harry began to take out food, gently handing Draco a cup of Earl Grey, "er, what have you been up to?" Draco asked Hermione.

She smiled a glowing smile, "I've been working on petitions." Hermione told him before producing a huge wedge of papers, "just a few of them."

Draco smiled nostalgically; he certainly remembered Hermione's petitions about House Elves and she always had a strong opinion, maybe in another universe they could have been very good friends.

"and we got married." Hermione flashed a simple wedding band and glamourous ruby engagement ring.

The Malfoy felt a twinge of jealousy but he didn't drop his smile, "that's great, congratulations."

Ron snorted loudly but was ignored.

Once Harry had finally finished adding food to the table the group fell into silence, even though Draco was dying to talk to Harry, instead he observed the others.

Harry kept shooting him adoring looks and pushing more food his way.

Ron seemed to be trying to hide behind a huge pile of food, wallowing in the fact that his wife was ignoring him in favour of checking her petitions.

Hermione delicately nibbled on little bits of everything while eating.

While watching her Draco found himself frowning slightly, there was something different about her; Hermione seemed softer around the edges, glowing even though she wasn't smiling and there was a certain flush to her face.

Draco sipped his tea thoughtfully, now aware that Ron was glaring at him, but something was niggling at him and he was desperately trying to place it.

Suddenly the diagnosis popped into Draco's head, and straight out his mouth.

"you're pregnant." Draco announced.

Ron spat out the coffee he'd been drinking and Hermione nearly dropped all her papers.

"what?" the Golden Trio said at once.

Draco flushed bright red, he hadn't meant to say that so abruptly, "er, well, you're pregnant." He repeated softly, "congratulations." He added as Ron's glare hardened more.

Hermione laughed breathily, "it's not possible, we're very careful." She informed the Healer.

"it only takes the one time." Draco reminded her gently.

"how did you figure it out Draco?" Harry's eyes were shining happily.

Draco felt awkward under their stares, "I've seen a lot of pregnant woman these past five years, it's just instinct." He said nervously.

When none of them said anything Draco rummaged in his bag for a bottle; it was for pregnant women to confirm their pregnancy.

Draco handed the little pink bottle to Hermione, "hold the liquid in your mouth for twenty seconds and then stick out your tongue." He informed her.

The smart witch did as she was told, her husband about to object before Harry stopped him, and it was a long wait until it was finally time; Hermione's tongue was a bright pink.

"it's positive." Draco felt a bit smug but he pushed it down quickly as he wrote out an appointment for her, "you'll have to come see me sooner rather than later so we can determine how far along you are and about your plan." He rambled.

When Draco finally looked up Hermione was crying and his heart thudded; he felt guilty too.

"i-I'm so happy!" Hermione exclaimed and threw herself at Draco.

Draco froze for a moment, he thought of his pathetic younger self and how he would have squirmed away from a Muggle-Born but right at that moment he felt her happiness and he too smiled.

"you're so clever Draco." Harry praised; he'd been congratulating his best mate, who looked ready to throw up.

After a few more tears and Ron finally, if not very quietly, thanking Draco, Harry and Draco walked back to the ward.

"it's good about your friends." Draco said softly.

Harry laughed lightly, "yeah, can't believe Ron's gunna be a dad."

Draco glanced at the boy who lived, his heart sped up and his stomach churned but he felt happy just to look at Harry.

"I'd love to be a dad." Harry suddenly said.

That painful stab was back in Draco's heart; if they ever became an item then Harry would never have children, not with him anyway.

Harry cleared his throat, "I heard male Purebloods can have kids, like super Purebloods." He said it casually but there was a hint in his voice.

Draco frowned, he didn't know anything about that, he guessed that ancient Purebloods were very rare beings and he quickly made a mental note to research his whole family.

"that certainly would help with us." Draco joked.

The blond knew that nothing serious would happen between the two of them but he could delude himself for a little while.

However the loving expression on Harry's face told him a different story, "see you tomorrow." He said softly and placed a tingling kiss on Draco's cheek.

Draco was left holding a bag of food and his whole face burning in the middle of the corridor; all he wanted to do was scream and laugh and kiss everyone, he was so happy.

The rest of the day passed in a daze but he still managed to do a near perfect job, except his supervisor told him to stop smiling so stupidly.

When Draco returned home his mother was sat in front of a blazing fire and drinking tea but she didn't look up as her son sat beside her.

"mother." Draco said softly.

Narcissa was red around the eyes, her hands covered in soot, "what dear?" she sounded so tired.

Without a word Draco placed the bag of food between them but she didn't move, "where is all this coming from?" she asked sharply.

"I've been having lunch with Harry Potter." He told her in a rush.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose, "so we're living on precious Potter's table scrapes." She turned her nose up at the bag.

Draco quickly snatched the bag away, "oh come down from your pedestal mother!" he snapped.

With that he stormed to what was left in the library; every volume had been looked through by the Ministry and the only books left were ones to do with the family.

Pulling out the huge family tree Draco lay it on the bare floor; the magical parchment was so big it almost took up the whole room and the youngest Malfoy had to be careful where he stepped.

Draco knew he should have been going to bed but he wasn't one for doing things by halfs and if he were to get into a relationship with Harry then he would give that man everything he deserved.

Starting from the very top Draco followed every line checking for blood purity, even double checking some of them, until he finally reached his name right at the bottom.

The Malfoy bloodline really was one of the longest in the Wizarding world.

In satisfaction Draco folded the map, carefully put it away and flopped happily onto his bed; his worries of failing a relationship with Harry were quickly going out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco felt ready to burst with everything he wanted to talk to Harry about, every time he opened his mouth to talk to a patient it felt like a whole jumble of words would tumble out.

"good morning!" Harry appeared earlier than normal.

Healer Draco was filling out paperwork for a patient that had been discharged, but would no doubt be back again, so he was pleased to see Harry; several times he'd nearly written what he wanted to say to Harry.

"you haven't got work?" Draco asked casually.

Harry shrugged, "not that I've heard." He grinned cheekily.

Noisily the boy who lived pulled up another chair and watched Draco fill out the paperwork.

"so.." Draco cleared his throat, now feeling nervous, "when I went to Azkaban I was talking to Blaise and he told me that you spoke for me when the Ministry wanted to send me down."

He really tried to sound careless, like making small talk but all he wanted to do was hug and kiss Harry.

Harry suddenly looked embarrassed, he ruffled his hair and laughed nervously, "yeah, I just knew you didn't deserve it." He muttered.

Draco stopped writing, resting his chin on his palm, "what made you do it though, I'm pretty sure we weren't friends at the end."

Letting out a long breath Harry looked a little lost, "no. no we weren't friends but." He frowned as he searched for the right word, "you've always been a huge part of my life."

"yeah but never in a good way." Draco laughed humourlessly.

Harry was silent, still frowning slightly and Draco cursed himself for pushing it so far and not just thanking the other man like he had planned.

"I dunno when it started." Harry suddenly said, "maybe it was when I realised that girls weren't for me, maybe it was when I realised that the war was effecting more than me or maybe it was that incident in the bathroom."

Draco's gut twisted painfully at the memory, he still had scars from the unfortunate incident that he's tried to block out; the only time Harry had properly attacked him.

"but after the war, even with all the rebuilding, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Harry continued, a dopey smile creeping onto his face, "when I heard that they planned to send you all to Azkaban I just couldn't let that happen."

"what if you'd never seen me again." Draco asked.

Harry smiled kindly, "honestly I didn't think I would."

The young Malfoy turned his chair further around to face Harry, "then why go to all that trouble?" he asked sternly.

"because you don't deserve Azkaban." Harry snapped, shocking Draco back slightly, "you were a messed kid in a messed up world but that's all you were; a kid."

Draco swallowed down an emotion, trying to compose his face, "well." His voice cracked and he felt tears hot in his eyes, "I wanted to say thank you."

Gently he placed a slightly shaking hand on Harry's, "thank you with the whole of my being." He whispered.

Harry gripped the blond's hand tightly, "I'd do it all again for you."

Suddenly Draco couldn't hold back and he shot forward to plant a kiss on Harry's lips; luckily he had perfect aim.

Slightly chapped but warm Harry's lips felt perfect under his own; the kiss didn't last very long but Draco was fit for bursting with happiness.

Harry had turned a bright shade of pink and was grinning like a Cheshire cat, he let out a small burst of laughter, "I didn't expect that." He confessed, "but it was great."

"good." Draco cleared his throat, "if you behave then you might get some more." He mentioned as he went back to the paperwork.

"I'll hold you to that." Harry said seriously.

Draco coughed lightly, wishing his face would stop burning, "also, I did some research and it turns out that my family is super pure." He said casually.

The cogs turned slowly in Harry's head before it clicked and, if possible, his smile got even bigger, "that's good to know." He commented just as casually.

Harry hung around for the rest of the day, mostly talking with patients while Draco bustled about trying to get coherent answers from confused people.

"is Mr Potter your friend?" a woman asked while he tended to her tiny dragon bites.

"in some words yes." Draco said softly, fondly remembering their kiss.

The portly woman smiled, "that's nice. No grudges."

Draco paused in his work, "it is nice isn't it." He found Harry surrounded by three nurses and smiled lovingly.

When lunchtime finally arrived Harry vanished for half an hour and returned with a huge box of treats and lunch; with help from the nurses Harry handed out all the treats to the patients before he brought Draco his lunch.

"you wanna get out of here?" Harry asked.

Draco wanted to say yes but he saw the huge pile of paperwork he still have to work through so he slowly shook his head, "working lunch it is." He muttered.

"they work you too hard." Harry commented half way through their mini roast lunch.

He had been glaring at two of the other Healers who were stood talking to each other like they didn't have a care in the world and the nurses certainly weren't rushing about.

Draco shrugged, he took a swig of tea, "it's okay, keeps me busy."

Leaning back in his chair Harry frowned slightly, "yeah but how am I going to take you on a proper date if you're always busy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco snapped his quill in shock and looked up wildly at the boy who lived, "a..a d-d-date!" he spluttered.

In his whole life the young Malfoy had never been on a date; during school he hadn't been in the right mind to date anyone and too lowly to do anything after the war.

Even now, with Harry's kindness and their natural kiss he could never see what would come next.

Harry grinned smugly, "yeah. I was hoping to take you to this restaurant that I've been wanting to go to." He lent forward, taking in Draco's confused face, "fancy it."

Finally some proper alone time with Harry, in a nice place and being treated to fine dining, "of course." Draco breathed happily.

When Draco finally returned home all was quiet so he went straight to his room where he stood motionless for a moment before letting out a happy shout and dancing around in a little circle.

He was excited to have a proper date, not just lunch, not meeting as friends and no-one else but them.

After a good full minuet of spinning and grinning like an idiot Draco sighed loudly, glad to have gotten expressed his feelings in privet instead of making a fool of himself in front of anybody.

Draco suddenly realised that he hadn't opened his wardrobe in nearly six years; he worked everyday of the week so he only wore a plain shirt, black trousers and white coat.

Attentively the blond pulled on the heavy doors to his wardrobe; a musty smell crept up Draco's nose, all the clothes were still in perfect condition but there was something off putting about them.

Draco pulled out all of the clothes, feeling their silky texture under his fingers, he surveyed them all and figured out what was wrong with them; every single item was dark.

Pulling out his wand Draco set about transforming his wardrobe; he's never paid very much attention in Transfiguration class but he would try his best.

After half an hour Draco had managed to transform three shirts into lighter shades of their original colour, two coats had turned into cats and a pair of shoes had melted.

Even though he hadn't been very successful Draco was still quite proud of his efforts and hung up his now light coloured shirts.


	7. Chapter 7

Nerves built inside Draco for the whole of the next day, millions of questions flying around his head but it all excited him.

Harry didn't appear at lunchtime but Draco didn't expect him too, the boy who lived must have some work of his own to do, so the blond ploughed through paperwork and patients.

"you finished?" Harry suddenly appeared on the ward.

Draco was filling potion bottles with one of the trainee nurses and a smile instantly crossed his face, "nearly." He said softly, "how was your day?"

Harry grabbed the bottles from Draco's hand and handed them to the nurse, "I'll tell you at dinner, come on."

Rolling his eyes Healer Draco wiped his hands, "I have to go home first, to change." He told Harry.

Harry pouted slightly but nodded, "fine, be back here in half an hour, I'll be waiting." He said and pecked Draco lightly on the cheek.

Rushing home via Floo Draco was surprised to hear talking from the living room, momentarily forgetting that he was in a slight rush he went to investigate.

Pushing the heavy door Draco saw his mother actually smiling, she was wearing one of her posh dressed with frills and a corset, but it hung off her thin frame, and her hair was styled.

Draco couldn't see her guest but he could see a bottle of wine on the table, half full.

"mother?" Draco finally announced his presence, "what's going on here?"

Narcissa turned with a taut smile, "good you're home. Say hello to our guest." Her voice was high and tight; her hostess voice.

Moving closer to the lit fire Draco finally saw the guest; Pansy Parkinson.

Her piggy face hadn't changed and her dark hair was cut sharply, she too was wearing a tight dark green dress and too many bracelets.

"your mother tells me you're seeing Potter." Her voice was flat.

Draco rolled his eyes, "we've been having lunch and now he is taking me out to dinner." The blond saw no reason to lie, they were all adults and Pansy was no longer part of his life.

Pansy was frowning, "have you no shame." She hissed, "first you work as a Healer and now this! What about the Malfoy name?" she was on her feet but there was something forced about her speech.

Glancing over Draco saw a smug expression on his mother's face and he felt a swirl of anger in his stomach, "being a Healer is a noble profession, much better than being a useless aristocrat, and if I were to live up to the Malfoy name then I'd rather be dead." He snapped and turned away.

"Draco!" Pansy grabbed his arm.

Taking in his once friend Draco noticed her corset wasn't quite as tight as it could have been and her face flushed, "mother, can you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked softly.

Narcissa looked surprised at first but soon swanned out of the room looking smug; as soon as the door clicked shut both Pansy and Draco stepped apart.

"I don't care what you do Draco." Pansy said breathing a sigh of relief, "at least you're still alive."

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, "think my mother brought you here to tempt me." He laughed lightly.

"good luck with that." Pansy snorted too.

"you're pregnant, aren't you." Healer Draco asked, gesturing to her stomach.

Pansy looked taken aback but smiled, "yeah, four months, been with the father for three years. Secretly, he's a Muggle-born." She confessed.

Pansy looked good pregnant, of course she didn't carry it quite as well as Hermione but he felt a twinge of pride for her.

"I'm happy for you." Draco said genuinely.

His once friend smiled back, "do what you want with your life Draco, don't listen to your parents. Have a fun date." And with that Pansy swished away through the Floo.

Draco expected his mother to be eavesdropping outside but the corridor was empty so he quickly rushed to his room to get ready; it had been a long time since the blond had worn anything but his work uniform and the fabric felt strange on his skin.

Grabbing some Floo powder Draco heard his door squeak open, "has Miss Parkinson gone home?" his mother asked, a wine glass in hand.

"yes." Draco said flatly, "and I'm going too." He informed her.

Narcissa looked shocked, "you didn't talk?"

"we talked and then she went home to her boyfriend." The young Malfoy informed his mother before throwing the powder into the fireplace.

As promised Harry was waiting, he was reading the book of potions Draco had left out, his green eyes lit up at the sight of Draco.

"that is a good colour on you." Harry commented fingering the collar of Draco's light green shirt.

Harry led them out of St Mungos, refusing to tell Draco where they were going; London was dark when they arrived out of the phonebox, but it was busy with many people.

The boy who lived led Draco through several back pathways to avoid Muggles and soon they were stood in front of a door that the blond recognised.

To have an all Wizard restaurant in Muggle London sounded dangerous and mad but to have it hidden away from prying eyes, including covering it with a layer of magic.

In his youth Draco had been that particular restaurant often and was excited, if not slightly nervous, to go in.

Tapping the door with his wand Harry opened the door to a delicious smell, a waiter in full dressrobes was standing by a podium.

Harry cleared his throat to get the waiter's attention, "I have a booking." He said uselessly.

The waiter's face lit up at the sight of Harry but looked suspiciously eyed Draco and the blond felt a twinge of embarrassment.

The restaurant was busy with people having parties, meetings and dates, the atmosphere was wonderful but Draco knew some of them were looking at him in distain.

"I heard this place is really good." Harry commented as they were seated.

"it is." Draco said, "I came here all the time with my parents."

Luscius and Narcissa used to entertain business partners in the restaurant and usually took Draco with them so he could 'learn' how to woo people to get what he wanted but he only used to go for the food.

House Elves handed them menus and Draco pretended to read it even though he knew what he wanted.

"what do you recommend?" Harry whispered around the side of his menu after a couple of moments of staring at it.

"the Pigeon with warm foie gras sorbet." The young Malfoy said immediately, "followed by the tuplies with raspberry sorbet with a bottle of Domaine Leroy Clos de Vougeot Grand Cru."

The House Elves wrote down the order, bowed lowly and vanished with a sharp crack.

Harry was staring at him in awe before a teasing smile crossed his handsome face, "you're so posh." He laughed.

With mock insult Draco hit Harry hard with the menu, "I am not posh." He insisted.

"yeah, okay." Harry said sarcastically, "I can't even pronounce any of the foods you just ordered."

Draco huffed with a small pout, "just because you have no class." He teased.

One of the House Elves appeared with the wine and began pouring it out; Draco suddenly felt a bit bad for ordering the wine since it was so expensive and he had simply done it off instinct.

Harry glugged the wine like it was juice, "that's good." He commented.

"that's about five hundred galleons you've just drank." Draco told him casually as he sipped his own wine.

The boy who lived chocked on his next swig, looking very alarmed, "how much!" he exclaimed louder than obviously intended.

Draco shrugged, amused by Harry's lack of knowledge about the finer things he really should be used to, "you never know, if you spill it then it might increase the value of that shirt." He teased.

Harry looked down at his shirt, a simple grey button-down, before looking back at his date, "you're a git." He laughed and gulped back more wine.

Smiling the blond relaxed in his chair, keeping his eyes on Harry, who looked even more handsome under all the lights, "so, how was your day?" he finally asked.

"it was sieving through hundreds of reports of magical items and deeming whether or not they should have even been sent to our department." Harry said with a careless air, reading the menu again, this time looking at prices.

"what do you even do?" Draco asked, "I thought it was some office job but when you sent me that photo of the Vanishing Cabinet."

Harry cleared his throat, "we track down magical items in the Muggle world but we specialise in things lost during the war." He explained.

"I'm amazed I haven't seen you in St Mungos before." Draco commented.

They were interrupted by their food appearing; the sweet, succulent smell of the dish filled Draco's senses and he happily tucked in, savouring every bite.

"I have been before." Harry told him before shoving food into his mouth, "you were always really busy." He added around his food.

Draco paused in his eating, "you seemed surprised to see me there when I tended to you." He mentioned, remembering Harry surprised face when he first swished back the curtain.

A rumble of a laugh escaped Harry, "I was surprised that I finally got you, I kept telling myself that if you became my Healer then I would ask you out." He confessed.

"you're so strange." Draco laughed, "were you waiting for fate?"

"yes." Harry said very deadpan.

Draco paused, not used to serious Harry, "you can't be serious." He placed down his knife and fork, "taking Divination has confused your brain."

"don't you think it's strange that fate keeps throwing us together?" Harry asked leaning forward slightly, "and now there's nothing between us."

For a moment Draco wasn't sure what to say, he swigged his wine while he thought, "it certainly is strange but it's not fate Harry, it's life." He smiled kindly.

Harry looked torn, "but what if.."

"we could sit here all day saying 'what if's'." Draco cut across his date, "we haven't got a Time-Turner and even if we did I wouldn't go back and change anything." He began to cut at his food, "our life experiences have made us the people we are today and it's this you I like."

For one horrifying, silent moment Draco thought he had ruined the date but Harry was smiling fondly at the blond.

"I like this you too." Harry told him and lifted his glass and they clinked together.

The rest of the date went very well, except Harry managed to drop a full spoonful of dessert on his trousers; by the end Draco was quite warm in the cheeks and found himself laughing at everything his date had to say.

The restaurant had a fire place for customers to use but Draco could barely stand without swaying so he allowed Harry to decide where they went next; his decision was the House of Black.

"what kind of person do you think I am!" Draco accused jokingly as they stepped into the cramped living room.

Harry laughed, "a drunk one." He replied.

"not drunk." Draco mumbled before wrapping his arms around Harry neck; he took in the scent of the slightly taller man and he smiled lazily, "kiss me."

Harry did as he was asked; it was a much more passionate kiss than before, both were slightly intoxicated with expensive wine, filled with fine food and with good company.

Draco tightened his grip around the neck, pulling him closer and refusing to let him pull back; Harry felt so good close to him, the blond was getting drunk of his happy emotions.

Finally they broke apart, the room filled with heavy breaths, but Draco still hadn't moved his arms from around Harry's neck.

"let's go to bed." Harry said kissing Draco's temple.

As rosy as he was, and how happy he was with Harry, the young Malfoy knew very well that he wasn't ready for intercity.

"I'm really not that kind of person." Draco said seriously, letting up his grip slightly.

Harry laughed, nuzzling the blond's neck, "I meant to sleep."

Harry's bed was a mess, covers throw everywhere and too many pillows piled at the head of the bed but it was very comfortable and smelt ultimately of Harry; Draco snuggled down and almost instantly fell asleep.

Waking in the morning Draco felt strange, his throat was sore and his whole body felt heavy but he was warm, really warm, practically sweating.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco managed to lift his head off the pillow to see that he wasn't even in his own room and there was a mop of black hair asleep on the pillows next to him; the blond was able to locate a clock under all the mess of Harry's room only to instantly panic.

"whassat!" Harry woke at the sound of Draco scrambling out of the bed.

"I'm late for work." Draco informed him, the room spinning slightly.

Harry ruffled his terrible bedhead before sitting up, still in his clothes from the night before, "isn't it Azkaban day?" he asked sleepily.

Draco paused in pulling up his trousers before carrying on, "I'm still late." He repeated, "and I don't have any of my things."

"calm down." Harry rolled out of bed and shuffled over to the fireplace.

Throwing Floo powder into the fire Harry also took out his wand, "Malfoy Manor." The fire turned green, "Accio Healer case." Seconds later Draco's case came zooming through the fire.

Harry looked very proud of himself as he presented the case to the blond.

"thank you." Draco breathed, "but I still have to go." He mentioned and kissed Harry gently on the cheek.

"wait, I'm coming too." Harry rushed about grabbing shoes and a coat.

Draco was still feeling worse for wear so he didn't argue with the boy who lived and they both entered the Floo.

Blaise was waiting on the other side, both eyebrows shooting up when he noticed Harry, "glad you didn't mess it up." He sniggered at Draco.

The cold air around Azkaban was refreshing on Draco's flushed face and he ignored the guard to go to his father's cell.

"hello Zabini." Harry said warmly, shaking Blaise's hand with enthusiasm.

Blaise looked shocked at how friendly Harry was being but went with it and invited the boy who lived to have a cup of tea with him while Draco did his job.

Lucius was laid on his back in the middle of the cell, staring blankly at the dripping ceiling, "hello father." Draco announced his presence.

His father was stock still while Draco examined him and just before he left Lucius spoke, "you Potter's plaything now then."

Draco frowned, "it's called a relationship." He snapped, "I'm sure you and mother had one at some point." And he slammed the cell door shut loudly.

Blaise and Harry watched Draco flit in and out of all the cells, making pages and pages of notes as he went.

"did you sleep with him?" Blaise asked casually.

Harry shook his head, "bit early for that. We snogged."

"good, all that sexual tension during school rubbed off on everyone." Blaise laughed.

They were silent for a moment, "do you think he'll live with me if I asked?" he questioned quietly.

"in a heartbeat." The darker said instantly, "no ifs or buts."

Harry smiled widely and started figuring out a plan.

An hour and a half later Draco was finished with his job but still had to go back to St Mungos, he was surprised that Harry was still waiting for him and chatting very happily with Blaise.

"I gotta go make some potions and do paperwork." Draco told him, glad his head wasn't pounding anymore.

Harry smiled and gave a little shrug, "can't be helped, better go do some paperwork too." He mentioned.

They shared a parting kiss, with Blaise pretending not to watch, before Draco headed off to the ward; nobody mentioned Healer Draco's slightly rumpled look but he got some funny looks.

Upon returning home at the end of the long day Draco was instantly confronted by his mother.

"where were you?" Narcissa looked a little wild about the eyes.

"I stayed at Harry's after the date." Draco informed her.

There was a thick, uncomfortable silence, as the younger Malfoy pulled off his coat he felt his mother's eyes on him.

"so you're his bit now then?" Narcissa's voice was venomous.

Slamming down his bag Draco rounded on his mother, "and what if I was?" he shouted, feeling hot in the face, "got a problem with me running my own life?"

"by being a plaything?" his mother approached him.

Draco wanted to scream in frustration; why did his parents have to be so predigest and small minded, "mind your own business mother, what I get up to with Harry is up to me." He hissed and stormed to his room, slamming doors loudly as he went.

As he lay in the cold darkness Draco missed Harry's warmth, his smell, his whole being and he was glad that he would see the boy who lived tomorrow; at least someone wanted to talk to him seriously.

But Harry seemed to have vanished into thin air; the boy who lived didn't come to the ward for the next four days.

Draco spent hours looking down corridors, waiting for Harry to appear with a huge bag of lunch and a wide smile but day after day there was no sign of him.

The young Malfoy sent a message to the Ministry querying Harry's whereabouts but never received an answer.

Millions of questions rushed through Draco's head, haunting him day and night; had he done something wrong, had it all been a joke, had something happened to Harry and nobody knew or had the boy who lived simply become bored of Healer Draco.

"Healer Malfoy, your patient is here." A nurse informed him on the fifth day of no Harry.

Nodding listlessly Draco hauled himself away from his paperwork only to see Hermione waiting for him; she was wearing a smart suit that showed off her little bump, her hair was pinned back professionally.

"hello Mrs Weasley." Draco greeted.

Hermione looked surprised to be addressed as such but she smiled sweetly, "call me Hermione." She told him, spotting the Supervisor out of the corner of her eye.

Draco made a note of the date and his patient, "how have you been feeling?" he asked.

"a little tired, bloated but not too bad." Hermione told him, she eyed him strangely, "are you okay?"

Healer Draco rubbed his tired eyes and smiled, "I'm fine. Let's examine you."

It wasn't too often that Draco was allowed to tend to pregnant women but he liked doing it; Hermione laid on her back and Healer Draco placed his wand on her abdomen, lighting it up.

Barely visible was a tiny, alien looking baby, all safe and cocooned in the womb.

"you're fifteen weeks and three days." Draco told her and wrote it down, "can't tell the sex yet but in a few weeks."

Looking up he saw Hermione's eyes shining with tears as she looked down at her glowing stomach but she was smiling and Draco found himself smiling too.

"how was your date with Harry?" Hermione asked as they arranged her next appointment.

Draco tightened his grip on his quill; he was very confused about Harry, he really liked him and wanted to be around him but right at the moment all he wanted to do was hex the boy who lived into next week.

"it was fine." He gritted out, "amazed he didn't tell you."

Hermione frowned, "he couldn't, he and Ron were called away on a job." She informed Draco.

"what?" Draco blurted out, "how come he didn't send me a message? I haven't heard from him in five days."

The smart witch placed a soothing hand on Draco's shoulder, "the message came in the middle of the night, it was all secret and dangerous, Ron couldn't even tell me where they had to go." She told the blond softly.

Although relieved that Harry wasn't ignoring him, Draco was now worrying about where he had ended up, "so you have no idea?" he finally asked.

Hermione shook her head, "none, must be really dangerous." She said, "chin up Draco, they'll be home soon." There was something about her tone that seemed she was saying it more to herself than Draco.

Draco brooded at home, hating not knowing where Harry was or what he was up against; not that he thought the boy who lived couldn't handle himself but he wanted Harry to be part of his life for longer.

Suddenly at two in the morning the fireplace roared to life and Harry's voice filled the air, "Draco? You there?"

Draco scrambled out of bed to get to the fireplace; Harry's head was floating innocently within the flames and the blond instantly smiled.

"where are you? You just left. I had no idea what happened to you. Why didn't you…" Draco began to ramble but Harry cut him off.

"calm down, trust me I had a huge argument with my boss about contacting you." Harry assured him, "we're somewhere in Hungary, searching an old vampire mansion for some Dark items." He whispered.

"vampires? Are you insane? Cos they certainly are!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry smiled kindly, if not a little tired, "there aren't any vampires here anymore. As soon as we find and destroy this thing then we'll be home. I miss you."

Draco's heart gave a little flutter and his cheeks reddened, "I miss you too."

But he didn't trust that there were no longer any vampires in that mansion; Vampires were tricky beings who could rest in coma like sleeps till they awoke for a feed and would devour anything in their path.

"wait a moment." Draco told Harry.

Stumbling around his room Draco opened his once trophy cabinet that was now filled with potions and found the one he was looking for right at the back.

"swallow this." Healer Draco instructed Harry, holding one of vials into the flames.

Harry swallowed the potion without asking questions, which Draco was glad about because he was too tired to persuade someone to drink a potion.

Draco smiled as Harry pulled a face, "it poisons your blood." The blond informed him softly.

Green eyes widened with shock so Draco quickly continued, "to vampires. It lasts three days, it means if they have any of your blood it poisons them and there is no cure."

"you're so clever, looking out for me." Harry praised before looking away; someone was talking to him, "I gotta go, see you soon."

"wait!" Draco held out another vial, this one still sealed, "it's for Ron. Hermione would want him home in one piece."

Harry took between his teeth before vanishing, plunging the whole of Draco's room into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the night Draco didn't get one ounce of sleep; even though he knew that Harry was safe for now there was a huge chance that he vampires were binding their time to strike.

Even with the blood poison a single bite from a vampire in the wrong place would cause blood loss, resulting in death anyway.

The moment the sun rose Draco got dressed and made his way to the Ministry; there were a few people milling about finishing their night shifts so the Malfoy managed to navigate himself through the hallways to find Harry's office.

"hello?" Draco knocked on the door and heard shuffling behind it.

Surprising it was an aged Mr Weasley who opened the door, his flaming red hair more white than ever before, and at first he didn't seem to recognise Draco.

"can I help?" Mr Weasley asked kindly.

Draco cleared his throat, "are you head of this department?" he asked softly.

Mr Weasley laughed, "I'm afraid not but he'll be in momentarily. Won't you come in?" he stepped aside.

The office space was so cramped Draco nearly knocked over a couple of piles of items, inside were two desks that were barely visible beneath everything piled on top of them and just beyond them was a doorway to other desks; Harry and Ron's.

"tea?" Mr Weasley presented a slightly chipped cup of hot tea.

Draco sat on a sturdy pile of books, "have you been working all night?" he asked.

The Weasley father rubbed his balding head, "there was a mishap with some shrieking teapots in a Muggle shop, over seventy of them all going off at once. Middle of day too, lots of work."

Draco nodded; as a child he never thought the Weasley did very much apart from make children but looking around at the office filled with work he realised how hard Mr Weasley had always worked to provide for his family.

"you seem familiar." Mr Weasley suddenly said, "were you at school with Ron?"

"yes sir, it's, uh, Draco Malfoy." The young Malfoy coughed, dreading the older man's reaction.

Mr Weasley stopped what he was doing to give Draco a proper look; taking in his unstyled hair, Healers jacket and battered case by his feet.

"Harry speaks very fondly of you." Mr Weasley told him, resuming his work, "even Ron had a kind word to add."

Relief crossed Draco and he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding, "it's good news about Ron and Hermione." He smiled, trying to make convocation.

The pair made idle chit-chat for a while until a tall man with thinning hair and side burns came through the door.

"who's this?" his voice was low and gruff.

Draco jumped off the pile of books and pulled out his St Mungos ID, "I'm Healer Malfoy and one of you staff has contacted me recently about a mission and I was hoping I could be of help." He said in his professional voice.

The man squinted at the ID badge before walking passed them both, "no thank you, my team are quite capable." He dismissed.

But Draco couldn't let it drop, "but there was mention of vampires." He said following the man.

"long gone." He snapped not turning around.

Draco scoffed, "then you know nothing about vampires. You're putting your staff in danger!" his voice had risen to a shout.

The man turned his cold eyes on Draco, "so you expect me to call them back just because you asked me to?" he sneered.

"no, I'm not." Draco sighed, "I'm a fully qualified Healer, send me out there too, if they become injured I can help."

"and I suppose you want some glory? For being a selfless hero." The man was very vile.

Draco clenched his fists, "of course not! I'm worried about them, Ron Weasley has a child on the way, if he we to become injured then his wife will be very distort. Not to mention if word got out that you had sent The Harry Potter into harms way."

The man was silent for a long moment, obviously hating being spoken to in such a way, "fine." He snapped, writing something down, "here's the address, Floo to this tavern first and make your way there and, let me make myself very clear, I don't want to see you here again."

Draco snatched the paper, "thank you, I just have to contact St Mungos before I go." He informed the man pleasantly.

"I'll do it, not get out of my office." The man snapped.

Draco was a little taken aback by the offer but left the office anyway, nerves tightening in his stomach, "thanks for the tea Mr Weasley." He said as he passed him but never heard his reply.

The Ministry Floo system was busy now, tons of people coming and going through flashes of green, all busy with their work; it was difficult to find an empty one but finally Draco announced his destination and stepped through.

It was still early morning in Hungary so the tavern was quiet, just a burly woman behind the bar sipping a foamy beer, she eyed him suspiciously as he approached the bar.

"excuse me, do you know where.." the blond consulted the piece of paper, "Fehér Ejszaka mansion is?"

The woman frowned, "you no want go there." She said in a serious thick accent, "evil."

"I know." Draco replied just as serious.

She surveyed the young Malfoy for a moment before shrugging, it seemed to be beyond her interest to protect stupid foreigners, "go to dark woods. Keep on. You see gates. Protect yourself." She handed him a little wooden cross.

Draco picked up the cross, worthless to Wizarding world vampires but a nice gesture, "thank you." And he left.

The little village was busy with people so he quickly made his way through it all, standing out like a sore thumb in his white coat.

The dark woods were practically pitch black, so dense with trees that Draco had to use his Lumos charm just to make sure he didn't fall over.

There was a path of some sorts but it obviously hadn't been used in many years, Draco fell on a risen rock and grazed the palm of his hand on a tree; he cursed his bad luck to cut himself before entering vampire territory but he finally saw the huge gates.

The gates were ajar enough for the young Malfoy to squeeze through, even though it stained his coat; the Feher Ejszaka mansion was a mass of weeds and ivy, a huge decaying fountain sat in the middle of a once impressive courtyard and there were barely any windows, just two big ones where the entertaining happened.

Draco felt slightly daunted standing close to such a creepy place but he swallowed away his fears and pushed the door open.

The over powering smell of smoke and musk hit Healer Draco instantly, all was quiet, nothing had been moved except the fingerprints of Harry and Ron searching.

"Hello!" Draco called into the mansion, hearing his own voice answer, "Harry? Ron?"

It was all too quiet so Draco began to explore; he found nothing but huge dark rooms filled will with antiques and fingerprints.

Suddenly he felt something behind, a cold, sinister presence and it was upon him before he could act; magical vampires were vile creatures, long pointy faces with transparent skin pulled tight across it, their soulless pitch black eyes were endless and their mouths filled with hundreds of teeth ready to rip a human apart.

The vampire snatched Draco around the neck, lifting him from the ground, its boney fingers icy around the flesh and squeezed, "wait!" the blond shouted breathlessly.

The shouting was much louder to the vampires large ears and it flinched back.

"I've taken Ne Lamia, if you bite me then you'll perish." He told the vampire quickly, feeling the fingers beginning to squeeze again.

Vampires only lived to devour but even they knew that they had to be somewhat alive to do so; the vampire opened it's vast mouth and spoke.

"you humans think you are so cunning." It snarled in a gargling voice, "but there is a time limit for everything."

Draco was dragged by his neck to the book case, the boney creature was very strong, pressing in a huge black book the bookcase part to revel a staircase and the young Malfoy was throw down them, followed by his bag.

The floor was stone and cold under Draco, he groaned as his back cried in pain from landing hard, "lumos." He whispered into the dark room.

"Draco?" came Harry's voice.

Both Harry and Ron were sat by the far wall, not injured but looking pale, Harry's face lit up at the sight of the blond.

"are you two okay?" Healer Draco asked finally picking himself off the floor.

Harry met him halfway across the stone room, "we're fine. Looks like you were right, there are still vampires here." He sighed deeply.

Fighting the urge to gloat slightly Draco took out two potions from his bag, "it's full of nutrients and vitamins, make you feel better." He told them.

"what are you doing here?" Harry asked, "it's dangerous."

Draco rolled his eyes, "that's exactly why I'm here, someone has to make sure you guys get home." He looked around the room, looking for a damp patch and found one in the far corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Healer Draco was prepared for everything, even being thrown in a stone cell, "have you any water?" he asked but both shook their heads.

Standing at the base of the stairs Draco let out a yell at the top of his lungs; a different vampire opened the door moments later, this one was darker but still disgusting looking.

"I want some water." Draco demanded.

The vampire looked blankly at him before disappearing, it returned with a dirty bottle of water, throwing it down to Draco the creature didn't leave.

"drink then pathetic human." It spat.

Doing as he was told Draco drank the whole dirty bottle in one go, ignoring Ron's slight protest, and when he was done the vampire slammed the door shut again.

"get the bowl from my bag." Draco instructed and Harry began to rummage.

"what are you doing?" Ron asked as Draco took himself into the corner.

Hugging the bowl close he looked in Harry's concerned face, "turn around, this is going to get gross."

With both Harry and Ron on the other side of the room Healer Draco proceeded to empty the water from his stomach; it burned and hurt his throat but the potion he needed to make called for water in such condition.

"are you okay?" Harry was by his side the moment he stopped being sick.

Draco nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve, "there's a plan." He assured him.

"which is?" Ron also looked worried.

At the bottom of his bag Draco found some boiled sweets from years ago but it got rid of acid taste in his mouth, "I'm going to blow up this wall." He told them gesturing the damp wall, "so we can leave."

Harry looked impressed, "sounds good."

"what about the dark artefact here?" Ron questioned.

"we get out of here first." Harry told his friend, "we'll worry about that later."

Draco placed the bowl of regurgitated water on the floor before digging into his bag again, pulling out many different vials and items, "it's going to take a few days but you took that potion so you'll be fine even if it takes longer." He rambled.

"you've taken it too right?" the boy who lived asked seriously.

Draco paused; he'd lied to the vampire before, the Healer had only packed two extra vials of the potion and they were both for Harry and Ron if the explosion plan too longer.

"of course I have. Prepared for everything." Draco lied through his teeth, instantly feeling guilty.

Harry kissed the blond on the cheek to show how happy he was and Draco delved into making the explosion.

Working through the night Draco mixed, added and burnt his hands on the explosion mixture, both Harry and Ron volunteered to help but he quickly dismissed them; there was no concept of time in the stone cell but they all soon fell asleep.

Food was thrown from the first step in what must have been the night, there were sounds from above as more vampires appeared; they were preparing for a feast.

"Hermione came for her appointment." Draco told Ron so they didn't have to listen to the noise above.

the red head's face lit up at the mention of his wife, "is everything okay?" he breathed.

"it's all perfect, next appointment I can tell you the gender." Healer Draco smiled softly.

Ron's eyes glistened with tears and he took himself into a corner.

The explosion mixture was taking longer than it should have been, frustrating Draco so much he nearly threw it across the room several times, but he perused it.

"Draco." Harry sat beside the blond, placing a caring hand on his stiff shoulders, "you need to rest."

"as soon as this is done." Was all Draco said.

Harry looked at the blond's tired, determined face and placed a cherished kiss on the side of his head.

Another restless, silent day passed, the Ne Lamia potion would now be leaving Ron and Harry's bodies but the explosion was finally ready; with a final stir it began to bubble and smoke.

"is it meant to do that?" Ron asked, holding his sleeve across his nose.

Draco simply pushed them back against the far wall and waited; the bubbling got louder, the smoke thicker and sparks began to shoot from the bowl until it ultimately exploded.

The damp wall crumbled under the force and Draco didn't wait for the smoke to clear before he dragged the others through the rubble and out into the over grown garden.

According to the pinkish sky it was nearly dawn, Draco knew the vampires would have heard the explosion so they all needed to move quickly.

"come on." Draco instructed and began running to the courtyard.

"what's the plan?" Ron huffed.

As expected vampires were gathering at the large windows, on the roof and littering the courtyard; at the sight of their prisoners they creatures leapt into action.

"go back!" Harry shouted and they fled back through the garden.

There were so much grass it was hard to move through, Ron and Harry were ahead, jumping easily over branches and forgotten ornaments but Draco was staggering.

The young Malfoy could hear the vampires behind him, baying for his blood, he had to distract them, Draco had to make sure Ron and Harry were left alone; still while running he pulled out one of the vials and drank the liquid just in time as a vampire seized him from behind.

Luckily Harry and Ron had disappeared around the corner, unaware of Draco's fate.

Once again up close with a vampire Draco tried to keep his sweating face straight but he was breathing hard and their faces were feral and hungry.

"we feast on you first." Snarled the creature and another exposed Draco's arm.

Panic, that's all Draco felt, he wanted to kick and scream, he wanted to be saved but somehow he didn't move and allowed a vampire to drag it's needle like teeth up his arm; bright red blood spilt from the wound and was devoured by several vampires.

That time Draco exclaimed in pain, his eyes filling with tears and his breathing laboured, he felt their ice cold lips and tongues drinking away his very warmth; another vampire repeated on his other arm.

"don't fill up." Hissed the tall vampire, "there are others."

Draco felt faint, he could barely remember to breath, suddenly the vampires dropped him; the poison was in their bodies now.

The terrifying screeching from the vampires echoed through the forest, their futile attempts to escape were cut short was they began to wither and crumble to ash before the others.

With as much strength and sense as he could muster Draco pulled out his wand to heal his arms but he was still weak and could not escape as the tall vampire descended on him.

"tricky, cunning human." It snarled, seizing Draco by the throat.

The young Malfoy hung like a rag doll, dropping his wand to the ground; he hadn't expected to die when he's first come up with the whole plan but it seemed to be going that way and at least Harry was safe, hopefully back at the Ministry.

" Exiguo Solis!" came two spells at the same time, hitting the tall vampire square in the chest and turning him to dust.

Draco fell hard on the ground, cooling his hot face; more bright spells appeared above him, seeing off more vampires and the rest being finished off by the rising sun.

Finally all was quiet and Draco just about made out two blurry figures above him before he blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking Draco felt worse than when he had been slightly hungover; he was back in the mansion and the sun was shining brightly through the window, laid on a long sofa the blond sat himself up.

There was huge glass of water next to the sofa so Draco downed it in one go and had only just finished when the far door opened; Harry entered carrying Healer Draco's bag but he dropped it when he saw the blond awake.

Harry rushed over to embrace Draco in a tight hug, he pulled back with a very serious face, "you had me so worried, how dare you put yourself in danger like that!" he scolded.

Draco flinched back, "it was all part of the plan." He mumbled.

Pulling Draco into another hug, "putting yourself in danger should never be a plan." Harry whispered.

Draco felt tears in his eyes, he hugged Harry back tightly, "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be safe."

"well we all are." Harry pulled away with a small smile but quickly lent forward again to kiss the blond; long and lovingly.

"come one guys!" Ron's voice broke them apart but they all laughed.

Harry had managed to conjure up some food so they all sat in the middle of the huge ballroom, "what's the plan then?" Draco asked when he'd finally eaten enough.

"we're going to look for this stupid dark item." Harry told him.

"I'll help." Draco immediately said, leaving no room for argument.

The rest of the day consisted of all three of them searching through every single room, of course Draco had more of an idea what to look for since his whole house had been filled with dark items and they finally found it in the third study.

The dark item turned out to be a handheld mirror; made of silver and gold the mirror was pitch black and Draco told them not to touch the glass under any circumstances.

The mirror was wrapped up in a curtain and shoved into a small chest before being put into a bag and, finally, the three trudged back to the village to Floo home.

The moment they entered the office Ron was pulled into a tight hug from his father, who then hugged Harry with as much emotion before not even hesitating to hug Draco.

The head of Harry's department seemed very surprised to see Draco still with them, he gave a tight smile, "thank you for helping my team."

"my pleasure, just hope I didn't miss much at work." Draco said with a joking smile but the man's face was serious.

"I'm very sorry Mr Malfoy, I never got around to telling them you'd gone." He said.

Draco's heart dropped, he felt sick all over, "but, but you said you would!" Draco shouted, "they'll think I've just disappeared."

"or quit." The man sneered, "probably for the best."

"how could you have been so stupid!" Harry suddenly snapped, "I'll see you fired for this." The man's face lost all blood; he may have been the boss but any word of Harry Potter's surpassed his own.

Harry grabbed Draco's shaking, sweating hand, "let's go sort this out." He whispered.

The pair quickly made their way to the Floo network and raced into St Mungos; it was a busy day, everyone seemed rushed off their feet and the supervisor looked ready to explode when he spotted Draco.

"this job too good for you Mr Malfoy?" he snapped loudly, stopping some nurses in their tracks.

"no, of course not." Draco said breathlessly, "I had to.." he wasn't sure how to explain what had happened and he felt hopeless.

"he was helping me." Harry placed his arm tightly around Draco's shoulders, "my boss was meant to contact you."

The supervisor seemed more annoyed at Harry, "well he didn't. You're fired Mr Malfoy." He said and turned away.

"no!" Draco shouted before he could stop himself, "please this job is my life!"

"you can't do that." Harry snapped.

"he certainly can't." came a booming voice from behind on of the curtains.

It swished back to revel a portly gentleman in a purple pinstriped suit and white beard with a monocle; it was Mr Tatita, the head chief of St Mungos.

Beside him was Narcissa Malfoy, all done up in her best but still looking quite ill, she smiled nervously at her pale son.

"my dear friend Narcissa told me her son had vanish and with a little questioning from a.." he read a name off a piece of paper, "Arthur Weasley, it turned out he's gone to help Harry Potter and Ron Weasley recover a dark artefact. Is that correct Draco?"

Draco had no idea his mother was friends with the head chief of the hospital, he nodded dumbly, "yes." He breathed, "we were attacked by vampires." He showed his cut up arms.

Mr Tatita smiled fondly, "what an adventure from our best Healer, you take a week off to recover and when you return how about we make you supervisor?"

The supervisor made a funny noise but was instantly silenced when Mr Tatita's smiled was replaced with a stern glare.

"there will be changes around here." He promised and turned to Narcissa, "I must be going my dear, take care." And with that he sauntered off down the hallway.

Draco suddenly found himself being hugged by his mother but he didn't hug back, "I was worried about you Draco."

The young Malfoy looked at his mother, leaning slightly into Harry who still had his arm around his shoulder, "I thought you hated me having this job." He commented.

Narcissa looked a little sheepish, "I was wrong." She admitted quietly, "everyone thinks so highly of you here, so many patients have asked for you."

Draco felt a swell of love for his mother and he peck her lightly on the cheek, "I'm going to take that week off but at Harry's." he told her.

With teary eyes Narcissa looked like she wanted to argue but stopped herself and nodded.

Harry took Draco back to his house where they both lay on the bed for a while not saying anything but the young Malfoy felt lighter than he had in years.

"live here." Harry suddenly said.

Smiling Draco found Harry's hand without looking and squeezed it tight, "yeah okay."

There was a rumble of a laugh from Harry before he rolled over his kiss Draco gently.


	12. Chapter 12

The months flew past without notice; Draco fully moved in with Harry but found it strange to live in smaller quarters with someone else, even at Hogwarts the dormitories had been huge.

As kind as the offer of supervisor was Draco declined Mr Tatita personally, the older man didn't seem surprised at all and allowed the Healer to go about his business, but this time with proper hours.

Draco found it hard to adjust to not going into work at the crack of dawn but Harry was an expert of sleeping in.

As much as he hated to admit it but Draco was much calmer than before; there was little stress at work now the old supervisor was no longer barking out orders, the blond didn't dread going home because he knew that Harry would be there waiting for him and he had actual human interaction as he'd made some friends.

Draco saw over the whole of Hermione's pregnancy, Pansy's too but they only bumped into each other once when their appointments clashed, even then they nodded slightly at each other before going about their business.

The young Malfoy still saw his mother, once a week they went to lunch just the two of them; in the beginning they didn't speak much but gradually things became more comfortable between them, even if certain subjects were avoided graciously.

Harry was a very loyal and doting boyfriend but never over powering, he always too interest in Draco's work and even converted one of the rooms into a potions lab for the Healer to make everything he needed.

It had been six years since the war had ended.

Six long years but things were much better than ever expected.


End file.
